


The Story Which is Totally About Garnet (AKA Garnet is An In-joke)

by Jeanne160



Series: The Allegory Gems [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie doesn't quiet understand but that's okay, F/F, Garnet is the shipping name, Gen, Steven acts older than he is sometimes, The Allegory is being raised by two moms, it's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:37:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanne160/pseuds/Jeanne160
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Garnet' takes Steven to the beach and some questions are cleared up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story Which is Totally About Garnet (AKA Garnet is An In-joke)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my darling sister who came up with the idea in the first place.

Pearl hummed softly as she sipped on her chai latte, letting the sounds of the beach sooth her like an ancient lullaby. When she was on the beach there was no such thing as terror, no such thing as pain, and definitely no such thing as children she didn’t get along with. It was just her, the sound of the waves, and the almost melodic squawking of seagulls.

Pearl was brought out of her reverie by the sound of her name leaving the mouth of a dirty, semi-homeless man.

“It’s so rare to see you out of the house Pearl!” Greg yelled from across the beach, slowly jogging to get within talking range, “Where’s Steven?”

Pearl waited for Greg to stand next to where she had planted herself under a beach umbrella before replying with, “Garnet’s with him.”

“Oh,” Greg rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, “I guess I’ll go by the house then.”

“Their at the zoo,” Pearl rolled her eyes, “And before you ask, Amethyst went with them.”

“So then why don’t I just keep you company?” Greg offered.

“When I say that you are the exact opposite of the person I’d like to hang out with, I mean just that.”

“Ok then,” Greg turned and walked away, allowing Pearl to get back to her lounging on the beach.

***

Amethyst coughed hard, phlegm flying out of her mouth, before she attempted to drink her tea again. The steam had caused her body to think she was starting to suffocate, thus forcing her to cough. She hated tea for this exact reason.

Amethyst shifted on her seat at the breakfast bar, try8ing to focus on the game she was playing. Steven had lent her his racing game, knowing that she was sick and wouldn’t be able to leave the house. She was having fun, but her right eye was constantly bugging her from being itchy and dry. She briefly thought about putting on Big Fish, just so that her eye wouldn’t be so itchy anymore, but was quick to dismiss the idea. She was having more fun playing the game Steven leant her.

Amethyst watched from the beach house as Greg walked up to her mother, talked a bit, then left. She felt disappointed that her surrogate father didn’t come see her, but figured her mother had something to do with the issue. Pearl hadn’t ever liked Greg, and his rapport with her didn’t improve much after Rose’s death.

Amethyst felt a pang of sadness when she thought of the late Rose Quartz Universe. She’d been close to Amethyst, like a second mother even. Her death had hit everyone hard. Well, maybe not Steven, but he hadn’t been born yet, so it didn’t count. Amethyst looked up at the portrait of Rose hanging above the door. She took it as a personal reminder that in this house, everyone was accepted for who they were.

Well, if she was going to start being melancholic, Amethyst figured she may as well be melancholic about something. Dashing up the stairs, she planted herself in front of the TV and put on Big Fish. The picture of the G-squad smiling happily kept watch over her from it’s place on the fireplace mantle.

***

Steven pretended to not notice Ruby kissing Sapphire’s cheek in public. He may have been fourteen years old, but seeing his parents kiss was still really awkward. He knew he’d walked in on them in more compromising positions, but he’d never been comfortable with seeing two people express their love for eachother. It felt as though he’d invaded two people having a private moment.

Steven checked his phone, as an excuse not to look at his parents being romantic with each other. Connie sent him a text.

Connie: Hey Steven!

Steven: Hi Connie!

Connie: Mom’s letting me take a break from homework. What are you up to?

Steven: Garnet’s taken me to the zoo.

Connie: It’s not right.

Steven: What isn’t?

Connie: ‘Garnet’ shouldn’t be a thing. Steven, your mothers took you to the zoo. It just… It bothers me that they don’t feel comfortable being a couple in public. They shouldn’t have to feel that way.

Steven: Oh jeez Connie. It’s not that Garnet doesn’t feel like she can herself in public.

Connie: What do you mean?

Steven: ‘Garnet’ isn’t their way of hiding that they’re together. I think when they’d first been together their friends made a joke about them being joined at the hip, and being one part of a whole person. ‘Garnet’ is their name. The name they share because they feel like together they make a whole person. Does that make sense?

Connie: So ‘Garnet’ is their name for when they’re together?

Steven: Yeah. It’s not like they completely lose their identities. If Pearl wants to talk to Sapphire about something, she’ll address Sapphire. If I wanted Ruby to explain the first law of thermodynamics I’d ask her specifically.

Connie: But if you were to go to dinner with both Sapphire and Ruby, you went to dinner with ‘Garnet?’

Steven: Yeah

Connie: Ok. I have to go back to homework now, but thanks for explaining Steven.

Steven: No problem! :)

Steven looked back at the lion exhibit. One of the big males looked back at him, observing his movements. Eventually it got bored of looking at Steven, and curled back up for it’s afternoon nap. Steven chuckled softly, watching as a cub climbed up on the sleeping lion to tug at it’s ear. Lion’s always had a soft spot in his heart.

“Steven,” Sapphire called, “We’re going to get something to eat.”

“Coming,” Steven called, and followed after his mother after a quick wave goodbye to the lions.


End file.
